hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 363
Nen Beast (念獣, Nen-jū) is the 363rd chapter of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis Zhang Lei learns of the death of all but two of Woble's bodyguards. His bodyguards bring up the issue of Guardian Spirit Beast, a topic with which they are all unfamiliar. Camilla asks her father to make sure that the condition for dropping out is biological death. Her father tells her that the sole survivor will be the official successor to the throne, as he told Zhang Lei earlier, though it is up to her to interpret that. Benjamin arrives and tells Camilla to not be so focused on others' interpretations of the rules. Camilla argues that she wants them to feel despair to the point where they willingly die. She leaves after being called arrogant by Benjamin. Benjamin makes an oath to his father that he would win and defend Kakin. Benjamin decides to kill his first target: Tserriednich. Benjamin's bodyguards talk about the Nen parasites and deduce that there are unknown rules about the beasts. Balsamilco instructs Benjamin to stay put as the introduction of Nen makes things more dangerous. Benjamin inquires as to why a Hunter would leak the existence of Nen, but Balsamilco reasons that it is to prevent others from making strikes as the Hunters' goal is to get to the Dark Continent. Benjamin orders his bodyguards to act as royal family bodyguards. They are to observe the Hunters and have permission to kill if they are threatened. Kurapika and Bill discuss when to employ Sayird's power. Royal bodyguard Vincent shows up and kills a maid, claiming she attacked him. Kurapika realizes that he is not a bodyguard, but instead, an assassin. Chapter Notes * Prince Zhang Lei (3rd) is informed about the current situation of Prince Woble's (14th) bodyguards and the existence of Nen beasts. ** None of Zhang Lei's bodyguards had any prior knowledge about the Guardian Spirit Beasts. * King Nasubi states that the interpretation of "The sole survivor will be the official heir to the throne." is also part of the succession contest. * Prince Benjamin's (1st) initial plan was to kill Prince Tserriednich (4th) first. ** After listening to Balsamilco's advice, Benjamin decides to stay on the defensive for two reasons: *** He needs to gather more information about the other princes' Nen beasts as he can't see them. *** After Kurapika's emergency call, the surprise factor of their planned Nen operation assault is nullified. * Even though he's confirmed to be a Nen user, Benjamin still can't see his Guardian Spirit Beast. * Balsamilco theorizes that Kurapika's intention of that announcement was to: ** Bring the succession war into a stalemate since the Hunters' true mission lies in the Dark Continent; ** And benefit the younger princes who lack enough military power. * Benjamin orders his personal soldiers to act as the other princes' royal guards in alternating shifts with current teams. ** He instructs them to report all observations and ascertain the abilities of the Hunters and Nen beasts. while giving them authority to kill any one who dares to oppose them in the name of self-defense. * Tserriednich began his Nen training. * Prince Tubeppa (5th) demands information about Kurapika. * Kurapika realizes it's risky to call Melody and the others since all phones on board are controlled by the royal army. ** On the other hand, the radios they're using have fixed assigned channels, and can’t call guards of other princes. *** They were barred from carrying any different radio into the princes’ quarters. * Vincent (Benjamin's personal soldier) is sent to Woble's quarters. ** He kills one of the remaining two servants, Sandra, in the name of "self-defense" as he makes his way into the room. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation fr:Chapitre_363 zh:第363話 Category:Volume 35 Category:Succession Contest arc